Kyella: Breaking Free
by Goldfishgal
Summary: Inuyasha has children O.o! But something worse is Kagome's kidnapped and he and his kids are prizoned. Is there any way out? Kyella can do more than we think.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm just trying this out, if I like it I'll keep it, if it turns out horrible poof its gone. (Like many other stories that seem to go down the drain, I just hate then now becuase they are firsts and firsts are pretty bumpy and suckmine, atleast) Anyways, the story may get confusing, so heres four characters(made by the all mighty: me) hope its not too OOC(but if it is oh well..)

Kyella--main character besides Inuyasha--age: err 13--Pronunciation Ky(as in Kyle) and Ella (as in...Ella) She has demon blood in her and takes after Inuyasha as you will soon find out. Same hair/ears/claws and fangs as Inu.

Taro--Kyella's little brother by four years(which would make him nine) Hes human most of the time(okay all of the time) but he acts just like a puppy.

Nasha--3 year old little girl who is the twin of the following and the little sister of Taro and Kyella. Kawaii puppy, yay!

Toshi--3 year old little boy who is the twin of Nasha(mind you, his name has the Inu in the beginning but its just easier to say Toshi) Also a Kawaii puppy! (ya'll should love these guys! Cuz they can only understand eachother)

Summary: Kyella, Taro, and the twin pups, along with their father Inuyasha, are locked inside of a barrier and a small village. The only one who can save them is Kagome and she was kidnapped right after they were trapped. It's up to Kyella to save her family(better than sounds)

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inuyasha or the characters but my own.

Health risk: If you read my story and have any of the following symptoms, please see a docter right away: Runny nose, coughing, hair loss, cramping, a sudden craving for cake, toothache or growth of nails.

oh yea, if it seems sucky, don't worry it gets better.

Okay, story to get on with...

"And thats how my father defeated Naraku" Kyella smiled and folded her hands into her blue kamino top. Several village kids clapped and awed at Kyella's story which she knew very well. Among the children were her younger siblings. Taro, her human brother(conceved while Inu was full human) and her two baby twin brother and sister Nasha, and InuToshi(or Toshi) who were part demon just like her. They clapped their small hands and howled until a couple of furius parents stormed over and grabbed their children.

"How dare you fill their heads with such nonsense!" One of the mothers shouted gathering her two children. Kyella's ears automatically flattened. Many other parents made rude comments as they took their kids home and forbid them to listen to her stories or be around her. Kyella, being used to it, ignored them and picked up the twins. Toshi, who was saddened by the end of the story looked up at her.

"Bell nat gain?" He asked as Kyella balanced him on her hip. She pulled Nasha up and put her next to her brother and she grabbed her bag full of food she had bought earlier that morning. She started walking and Taro followed.

"Yup" She sighed. It wasn't until she reached just outside the village that three guys stood in front of her.

"Hey hanyou chick" On of them said grabbing her ear. She jerked her head away and walked faster.

"Come on bitch, we just want to talk!" Another laughed, stading on the side of the path and sticking his foot out so she would trip. And because the twins and her bags blocked most of her view she went crashing to the ground. Taro went to her side only to be pushed back by another one of the much older guys. The man pointed at him.

"You stay out of this demon lover" Sensing danger the twins ran and hid in the bushes. While the older kids yelled harsh words at eachother and Kyella struggled to get up only to be pushed back onto the ground, Nasha looked at Toshi.

"Toshi, shouldn't we like do something?" She asked scared.

"We could eat some ca-"

"Toshi" Nasha crossed her arms at him

"Fine fine, we eat cake later. Lets go get dad" The two got up and ran as fast as they could to fetch their father.

"Come on beautiful, bark, we'll give you a nice treat" One guy put his foot on her back to hold her down and showed her a cookie, before crumpling it up into little pieces and sprinkling it on her face.

"Hey you can't treat my sister like that!" Taro jumped in, needing to do something to protect his older sis. A guy grabbed him by the hair and shoved him to the ground.

"I thought I told you to pipe down!" He kicked Taro so that he flew and smacked right into a tree. They turned their attention to Kyella, who was just standing up. The oldest male ran and grabbed onto her neck and slammed her to the edge of a tree which was known for having sharp, yet small needles which stuck to even the toughest skin.

She let out a yelp and kicked the guy right below the belt. He fell to the ground in pain and the other two let her have it. One punch after another, which sent her body even more into the painful tree which was already starting to drip with blood. Then after the thrid guy whom she had kicked joined in, her ear twitched. The boys noticed this and looked to the direction to which it was pointing to.

"ITS THE DOG MONSTER! RUN!" They dropped Kyella to the ground as soon as they saw Inuyasha running toward them with the twins hanging on his back giggling at the fun ride they just got for free. The jerky guys ran for their lives back into the safty of the village.

"Sistuur" The twins screamed, hopping off of their fathers back. Inuyasha helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. Kyella rubbed her head and saw the blood. Not as if it were something new.

"I th-think" She answered. The thought of her brother came to mind. She got up and ran over to him, forgetting her bruises and cuts. Taro sat up slowly.

"I'm okay sis" He rubbed his back. Kyella helped him stand up.

"Damnit Kyella. Why didn't you defend yourself?" Inuyasha said rather than asked as he tore a peice of cloth and wrapped a a deep cut in Kyellas arm. "I didn't teach you Iron Reaver for nothing" Kyella stood up before Inuyasha was done and walked over to the twins. She picked them up and then went over to pick up the bags which had spilled.

"I know, I didn't want to hurt them" It was silent until the sound of Nasha's baby words broke it.

"OOO She sure is banged up" Nasha said in goos and gahs and other words only Toshi could understand.

"Yea, I hope her and daddy don't get in a fight again" Toshi answered back in the same language

"Mmmhmm remember last time?"

"Yea, Kyella sure did get it"

"Maybe that won't happen this time since shes older"

"Maybe not...maybe she'll just make cake and we'll forget the whole thing"

"You know, if I could sit you I'd do it" Nasha said flatly

"You two are talkative today" Kyella said as she finished picking up some of the food that wasn't ruined and her books and stuffing them in the small bag. The twins started to squirm so she put them down. They ran over to Inuyasha and crawled up his legs and hung on to his shoulders.

"Look, if your going to go into town try and aviod them and carry around a weapon" They started walking into the forest.

"Or you could just bite them as hard as you want!" Taro said smiling. Nothing could break his spirit. "You know, pull in some claw action too" He made a growling noise and swung his hand around as if scratching something.

"Taro just give it a rest eh?" Kyella said

"Come on Kyellasan! Its gotta be cool being a hanyou even part hanyou! And I'm going to find a way so I can be a full demon. Just like Uncle S-"

"Taro!" Kyella shouted silencing him. "Look, I'm sorry for being so grouchy, but I just got beat up can't we give up the demon crap until tomorrow?"

"Fine" He muttered They all walked a few and when Kyella turned to Inuyasha who had been quiet all this time she saw the twins were sleep in his arms. She had to admit, seeing her dad like that was pretty adorable. She remembered when she was young how immature he acted and how her mom would always saw that magic word which left her father in a face-plant on the ground.

But now that her mom was gone and it was just them roughing it he had to be an adult now, for the sake of his kids. Even though he did slip when he and Kyella got in a fight that usually lasted 5 minutes because she was so easy to forgive. She watched her dad for a second, observing the enigmatic face she saw most of the time. You couldn't tell what he was thinking or even if he was, like he was in a dream world, probably with Kagome. Inuyasha noticed she was staring at him.

"Yea?"

"I-Uh-Sorry and everything...I'll carry a dagger when I go out next time" They stopped just outside a small hut and walked inside. Inuyasha took the two pups and lay them down in a small bed in the back room. Kyella sat crosslegged with Taros head in her lap, they read one of her books together.

"You use the skills you inherited...got it?" Inuyasha said sitting down next to them

"Mmmmhmmm" Kyella turned the page

"But don't kill them the last thing we need is a whole village after us and since-"(wait since when did...oh, you'll find out soon enough )

"Since your Tetsusaiga is on the other side of the barrier we couldn't help ourselves. I know I know. I just want out of this human insfested wasteland"

"Hey!"

"Taro you know what I mean" She got up. "I'm going to bathe" And she left

"Heh me too" Taro dropped the book and ran after her only to be pulled down by his leg.

"Not if your life depended on it, YOUR staying with the pups while I watch over Kyellachan" Taro did as his father wished and watched the twins. Inuyasha went out by the lake not far from their 'home' if you could even call it that. But Kyella wasn't there. Instead she was sitting in the grass on the other side of the lake, not far from the barrier. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Though you were taking a bath"

"I decided its too cold" Kyella sat up with her knees to her chin. The night got darker and all that could be seen were the stars and the cresant moon. "Do-do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Kyella asked scrathing her ear while she untangled her long silvery hair.

"'Course we will" Inuyasha said hopefully

"But, I mean, Tetsusaiga is hidden somewhere just outside the barrier and nobody knows where that is. Not even Sango or Kirara could find it! Or Miroku!" She layed down next to him with her head in his lap. "I bet if mommy were here she'd be able to find it" It was quiet until Kyella sat up in a jerk she sniffed the air for a second.

"Do you smell that? Its Taro and the twins blood!" They both got up and ran as fast as they could.

A/N ha! Thought I'd go on! Well your truely mistaken! Tell me how you liked it. thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Nononononononono shh!" Taro tried to calm his baby sister down but she insisted on going on.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"Shhh, Nasha its okay see?" He tried picking her up but it resulted in baby fangs sinking into his skin "Ow!" What happened? During sleep, Toshi has a tendancy to kick, which resulted in Tasha waking up and yanking on her brothers ears to stop. Being woken up in such a manner drove Toshi's claws across poor Nasha's cheek. Causing her to bleed, and seeing the strange red stuff drop off her face she began to cry, which sent Toshi hiding in fear of getting in trouble. Phew(yes complicated, I know) As soon as Taro began to calm down Nasha, their dad and older sister barged through the door.

"Whats going on?" Inuyasha asked, rather loudly, causing Nasha to go into a screaming fit again. Taro handed her to him and explained what happened. She gladly jumped into her fathers arms.

"Talk to Toshi!" He said. Kyeela searched for him, which wasn't hard knowing where his hiding spot was. While Inuyasha treated Nasha's cuts, she walked out side. Leaning up against the tree she heard her little brother breathing.

"MMhm" She muttered, reaching in and pulling him out by the foot. "No cake for you" Shocked, Toshi grabbed onto her and started hugging.

"Dable tobouni no lusni ti wai!"

"Nope, hugs won't get you out of it this time!" Kyella stated. As soon as she got him in the house...well,

"TOSHI GET BACK HERE!" He jumped out of her arms and ran into the back room, jumping in his bed and wrapping himself up as tight as he could. She ran in. "Toshi, get out of the blanket this minute!"

"Lie!" He shouted

"Hai!" She shouted back

"Lie!" He shouted in return

"DAD!" Toshi flew off the blanket.

"HAI HAI!"

"Hmmpf thought so" She grabbed him by the arm as soon as Inuyasha came in.

"Someone needs their claws cut" He stated

5 minutes later...

Toshi sits on the floor with his claws...well, not claws anymore. And his arms crossed, pouting, and staring at the floor. Everyone was lying down to go to sleep excpet him. Nasha crawled over to him and flashed her, still sharp and pretty, claws.

"Don't be such a cry baby" she snorted

"Why shouldn't I?" He pointed a chibby finger at her "You're the one that got me in trouble!"

"You scratched me!"

"I was sleeping and you pulled my ears!"

"Only because you were kicking!"

"Feh, I had a nightmare...bout you" Nahsa stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture.

"Come on, 'nuff fighting you two, it's time for bed" Inuyasha decided to seperate them for the night. meaning they wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed. phew! what a day! The next morning, the twins forgot all about the other night, because they were too busy getting away from their baths. About half way through of Inuyasha, Taro and Kyella struggling to keep them under control and finishing their baths, some people showed up...

"SANGO!" Taro jumped up and ran over to where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stood on the other side of the barrier.

"Taro! Get back here!" Kyella shouted, after Toshi kicked water up in her face. Kyella and Inuyasha didn't think it was so funny, but Nasha and Toshi sure did.

"Ha ha, nice one!" Nasha said to her brother "But I can do better, watch!" She sucked up some water and spit it out all over Kyellas clothes.

"AGH!" Kyella shouted trying to get the water off.

"Okay, thats it! Bathtime is over!" Inuyasha pulled the twins out of the water and he and Kyella quickly dressed them. Until they finally let them run free and they all went over to their friends. When Sango and Miroku saw how soaked Kyella and Inuyasha were they cracked up.

"I see you two are having fun" Sango laughed

"Yea, no thanks to Taro" Kyella glared at him.

"Well we have a surprise for you that might brighten your moods a little bit" Miroku said

"You found Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha and Kyella asked at the same time.

"Nope" Miroku smiled

"Feh, figures"

"We got something better" Shippo smiled

"Oh yea, what?" Kyella asked

"Guess who finally came through the well?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? WHERE IS HE?" Kyella said excited

"Oh, we told him not to come, but he did drop off some things" Miroku smiled...again

"You idiot! The hottest dude in the world came to fudal Japan and YOU didn't bring him to see me!"

"Uh..."

"Actually we brought what he left" Shippo threw a big backpack(no, not Kagomes..) over to Kyella. It went IN the barrier,(which by the way covers a village, some of a forest, a river and a small lake, and where they live...duh...er, this thing is like an inside out barrier. You can only go in, not out. And..wel, I'll explain at the end of the chapter..)

Kyella caught it and right away Taro and her started digging through it. Some new clothes which were really nice, some food(RAMEN!), pictures of everyone from the furture. Kyella grabbed the one of her Uncle Sota and stuffed it in her pocket. Even if he was family, he was still hot. Then, she pulled out something she had never seen before. It was round, thin, and in the same box it was in were very thin doughnut looking things. With lots of buttons...

"What is this?" She looked at it.

"Oh yes, that thing its-" Shippo butted in, breaking Miroku's words.

"This little box that makes music when you put one of those round things in it, then press the button with the triangle on it and listen through those things" He pointed to the head phones hanging down and almost touching the ground.

"Its called a CD player" Sango told her "Try it" Kyella tried putting on the headphoned but it just wouldn't work.

"Does he NOT know about my ears?" She said, fiddling with it. Inuyasha took it and pushed the ends together and mae them smaller. He put them on Kyella.

"See, you push together the ends and it makes them smaller"

"Okay.." She pressed the button and music started to play. Not loud or anything like that, seemed to be set just right..er anyways.. She stopped it. "This rocks"

"Hey I wanna try it" Taro grabbed onto it and Kyella pulled back but he wouldn't let go.

"Give it back fish breath its mine"

"Nuh-uh its all of ours"

"You don't know what your talking about! Sota got it for me not you!" Kyella has a specialty of kciking guys where it hurt most cause the next thing everyone knew was that Taro was on the ground.

"YOU MORON! Now I won't be able to have any kids!"

"Taro, are you okay?"

"Gatcha!" He snatched up the cd player. he he he

"Hmph! Seeing as how selfishly you immaturably acted to obtain this pricless gift, I shall let you keep it in your possesion.

"Okay!" Taro took it and ran off. Kyella ignored him knowing that she could get it back that night anyway. She sat down and dug through some more bags that Shippo had thrown over. When she pulled out some beef.

"HAMBUGER!"

"Relax, you know theres always some vegitarian junk in there" Inuyasha said

"You don't eat meat?" Shippo asked Kyella

"Never have never will. I think its horrible to kill poor defensless animals."

"Yea you have Kyella" Taro said sneaking up behind her "We didn't have anything else to eat and she refused to eat so dad held her down and force fed her, it was so hilarious!"

"Yea, lets see if its hilarious when I'm knocking out your front teeth" Kyella rolled up her sleeve, lucky for Taro Inuyasha wa standing right there so she couldn't legaly hurt him. But he took off running anyway. Kyella didn't chase after him but shouted back "Yea, I know where you live!" She snorted and sat back down and stuffed the things she had been looking at back into the mini coolers and backpacks. Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"Anything new?" He asked. Sango and Miroku looked at eachother. Internally debating over whether they should speak or not. "Well?" Sango answered with one word...

"Sesshomaru"

...Authors note...

Hmmm hmmm hmmmm . I had a whole bunch more but my computer froze before I could saftey save!grr So, I decided to re-write it later for another chapter since this one is fair sized...yea, Kyella isn't really much of a bitch, shes just pissed today for some reason. Oh, in case your wondering and thinking...'OMGWhereTF is the Inu action?' well, this is titled 'Kyella' and its really more about her. so...

Eeeng I still haven't secided if Sesshy is to be a jerky jerk or a fluffy jerk or jusy fluffy (ha!) I made a joke...sort of..


	3. Note

Oh yea, I said I'd tell you what happened at the end of chapter two but I didn't...err, so heres how they ended up in their little donme prizony-thingy...

Kagome just had the twins, like about 5 days after she gave birth some dude who calls himself Diablo(yes very original eh?) Stole her away from her home. Long story short, Kagome ends up being imprizoned and becoming this guys play thing(nothing sexual guys pay attention!), Inuyasha is left with a Ten year old girl(our very own Kyella) A six year old Taro and new born babies(Nasha and InuToshi). Two years later..This guy kept sending armies and armies of demons and all sorts of nasty creatures to destroy the lands. Before Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango or Shippo could find him, take him down and get back Kagome, Sesshomaru gets annoyed that all these things keeo attacking him so he finds Diablo first and kills him.

When Inuyasha and the rest show up(with Shippo and Kyella watching over the younger kids in a safe distance away from the older ppl...duh) Sesshomaru has just finished the final blow and Inuyashas all: Wheres Kagome? and hes all:Dude, I like so don't know(okay..maybe not like THAT) And Inuyashas all:Grr you did something with her! and Sesshy's all: Like, how many times must I tell you! I NEVER SAW HER FACE! but they never try to kill eachother because this witch walks right out of nowhere and casts a spell on Sesshomaru(hilarious if played in mind... Sesshy is thrown into the air like a ball and thrown through the trees hundred of miles away from the battle areapoor dude didn't see that coming..) And then turns to Inuyasha whos pretty freaked out now.

This lady knows everything about Inuyashas sitch and send him and his kids(just like sesshy, thrown through the trees,) to a village land area thingy mabober and stole the Tetsusaiga only to find out that she can't lay a hand on it so she hid it from anyone finding it outside the barrier...Okay, this is like a barrier in a dome on the ground. You can go inside, but not out. You can't break it from the inside, or the outide(Inuyasha tries anyway...dork..) Even with Tetsusaiga its impossible. The only one who can go leave the barrier and break it is Kagome due to the fact that this witch knows Kagome will never see her friends or kids again(or will she...mmm) so she decided total prizon for these dummies cuz the ppl of the village were like racists, they hated demons, and half demons and anyone who liked demons or half demons.

The crazy witch knew the villagers would beat up Kyella and the twins and Taro but not Inuyasha(which is one of the reasons why she took his sword away, can't be having him kill the whole village, can we?) Since he was, you know, Inuyasha...duh! Err anyways... This was just a note...a small note... and heres an even smaller note:

Watch out for flying bricks and/or Sesshomarus. If the time comes that you do indeed come across one of these situations, get into the fetal position, wear a hardhat, and cry for your mommy, cuz they DO hurt when your the one thats being landed on(feh, just ask Rin, lol)


	4. Chapter 3

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha and Kyella said in unisin. Echoing them was Taro who ran over as fast as he could.

"Was Rin there? Has she changed since we last saw her? Oh duh of course she has, did she say anything about us? Was it good? Were her boobs bigger? Di-"

"TARO!" Kyella gasped(gasp!) Everyone looked at him and he blushed.

"Err, I'm going to lay the twins down for their nap...he he" Well, that was an awkward moment.

"Well that was an awkward moment" mmm me and Kyella think the same...

"What did he want?" Inuyasha changed the subject

"We don't really know" Shippo answered

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"He means we didn't talk. We're not even sure he knew we were there" Miroku said

"Something had to be wrong with Rin-san though." Sango said

"She was sick" Shippo said "All sweaty and pale"

"But Sesshomaru was taking care of her" Sango smiled

"It was.." Sango finished for Miroku

"Sweet"

"And perhaps a little scary" Kyella muttered. Inuyasha seemed confused

"We over heard their conversation. He's looking for the witch" Miroku said

"But apparently delayed because Rin-san was sick and his soft heart couldn't bear to leave her there by herself" Kyella laughed at her joke. She didn't much care for Sesshomaru or Rin, but who does?(besides all us fans) Oh yea, Taro. He looks up to Sesshomaru as a role modle and majorly crushes on Rin. Which is why at this very moment he wasn't laying down the twins for their afternoon nap but instead was listening in on the conversation.

"Well, something like that"...Their conversation went on until the twins started screaming, which reminded Sango and Miroku that they needed to get back to their own baby(yes ppl, it finnally happend!) So they said their goodbyes and Inuyasha and Kyella hunted down the screaming babies. Teething of their fangs came and made them cranky so the only way to get rid of their pain was to beat up on eachother. And it took two people to pull them apart, and Taro was no help whatsoever. Well, today atleast. He's pretty cool. If I had a little brother he'd be it. :) But, anyway, things could get much worse...

See, the barrier has a constant glow of blue. And sometimes is fluctuates(sp?) and some spots are weaker than others. Even though Inuyasha knows that you can't break through it from the inside, its still worth a try top find that weak spot and TRY to break it open. Which is a really big waste of time because he's tried it before. If you ask me, he's gotten pretty depressed that they aren't free yet. He has nothing to do but keep the twins from killing eachother and its gotten boring. Now that Taro is old enough to watch over them he can go out by himself. Sometimes Kyella joins him but shes off doing her own thing or taking care of her younger sibling while he's out.

Confused? Yea, me too...well thats what they were going to do that night. Roam through the mess of trees and find a soft spot in the barrier. Sounds fun eh?...well back to the story...

"Keep them IN the house this time" Inuyasha told Taro "No food, no sweets, keep them seperated when they sleep, keep them from fighting. If they get in a fight-"

"The pressure points are a wonderful thing" Taro smiled

"Thats my boy," "I should be back before morning."

"And if your not?"

"You'll survive" lol Kyella trugged through the room.

"The twins are finally asleep" She grabbed a backpack and swung it over her shoulders. She was dressed in the clean clothes her grandmother had packed for them. A black skirt that just reached above her knees and a black hoodie that was two sizes too big but extremely compfy. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail which made her ears dissapear in the thick hair she had. She put black eyeshadow and eyeliner on, and dark red lipgloss mixed with a little black to give a blackberry-juicey type look. The style is which she copied from a Teen Magazine also sent by her grandmother. This made her look more human than anything else she tried before, and more 'goth' which was apparently big in the future.

"Wow Kyella. You look really pretty" Taro said, awing his sister

"Yea, whats the occasion?" Inuyasha laughed

"Nothing. Can't a girl dress in something else than a stinky, beaten, bloodstained, hand-me-down?" Kyella walked out the door and Inuyasha followed. Kyella went left and Inuyasha went right.

She wrapped the pulled the towel off of her head and brushed it out. Still not sure of the outcome she finished brushing her hair and at last looked in the mirror. What she saw was a black haired Kyella. She liked it, alot. Smiling she pulled it back up into the ponytail and let the sides hang down as usual. Making sure her ears were hidden she placed the mirror back into her backpack and the hair dye containers and headed toward the village. When she got near she hid her bookbag in the bushes and walked into town. She had cut her nails but new they would grow back pretty fast so she picked up her speed.

"Hello little girl chan, may I help you with something?" An older man asked as she stopped beside him. He had been packing up his supplies he was selling earlier that day and was getting ready to leave when she had walked up. She pointed to a few things. She kept her head down with her hood up so her facial features weren't so telling of who she really was. Today, she was the speechless girl. The man traded the few things she wanted with a few things he wanted that she had.

Walking back to the bush where her stuff was she put them away and walk around the village until she saw someone else. This time it was a young girl only a few years older than herself. Making sure nobody else was around she dropped her backpack and ran up to the girl swinging her arms around her.

"Where have you been?" The girl whispered, hugging back. She brought her into the hut they were by and immediatly started to treat Kyella's cuts she had recieved the day before. Which, by the way, were still sore, bruising, and bleeding.

"Where do you think?" She answered, wincing as the girl treated her wounds.

"Hmm" the girl muttered "Does your father know yet?" She pulled the ponytail out

"Know what?"

"About your hair. He's bound to-" Kyella cut her off

"No, he doesn't know. I just did it this night. Do you like it?"

"I like it alright. You look different, thats for sure." She pulled out a brush that Kyella had givin her a while back. She started to brush out Kyella's hair and giving it her own style. "Don't you think Inuyashas going to get mad?"

"At who? Me or my grandmother?" Kyella laughed

"Um, you?" The girl kept on brushing the thick, long, now black hair.

"I don't know what he'll do. He might like it, I mean, Taro and Nasha have black hair" The conversation ended there as the girl continued to finish Kyellas hair.

"Did you hear about the youkai?" The girl asked

"What youkai?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, who else?" Kyella jerked around and sat up on her knees

"Kina-san please, my uncle barely deserves to be called that. He's cold hearted and-"

"Fluffy"

"And a jerk"

"And sexy"

"I KNOW! Thats why I hate Rin-san! She gets him all to herself.." She paused "What about him?"

"I saw him today. Rin and Jaken too."

"Yea, Miroku and Sango said they saw them a couple days ago. Rin-san was sick, they say"

"Hmmm...be careful"

"For what? Sesshomaru isn't stupid enough to walk into the barrier"

"No, I mean, why would he be here? There has to be a reason" Kina turned Kyella back around and continued to work on her hair.

"Yea..." Kyella replied through her teeth "The great Lord of the Western Lands has no right to just walk around...watch that thing!"

"Oop, sorry...What I mean is. He has to be here for a reason, I sensed you and your father"(shes a witch)

"What would he want with us?"

"I couldn't tell. But, he has a purple aura, a strong one at that. But it wasn't normal.." She gave Kyella a mirror when she was finished with her hair. Kina had given her hair a crimped look and put it up as it has been before. Black hair curled past where her ears we supposed to be and spread at the shoulders.

"Nice job..." Kyella commented, handing back the mirror "What wasn't right about it?"

"I don't know...I just didn't feel right, HE didn't feel right. He wasn't calm..."

"Hmm probably nothing" Kyella said, standing up. She walked over to the window and looked up at the clear night sky "I should be going. Thanks for the healing and hair do" She turned to Kina and smiled.

"Be careful. Those jerks come out at night"

"I know" With that she walked out sighing. _She did all that for nothing_ she thought. _Oh well, maybe they won't notice me, that man didn't_. She put her hood up and walked down the dirt path untill she came across the boys. The same boys who had beat her up the other day, but this time they were with some girls. She kept her head down and snuck through the bushes trying not to be seen. She paused, they were walking her way. Not talking just walking.

_Maybe they didn't notice me_ She crouched down more and saw 3 pairs of feet standing right in front of her.

"We know your there, come on out" One of the guys said

Caught.

"You don't have to hide" A girl said. Kyella back away, slowly standing up, watching them with her big golden eyes. They were...smiling at her?

"You must have walked into the barrier those god forsaken muts trapped us in huh?" A girl asked.

The didn't know who she was! It was working, her new look was working. She nodded her head. The first girl walked up to her and held out her hand.

"My name is Tishia" Kyella stared at her hand for a second before shaking it. Big mistake. Her claws had grown back unknowingly and Tishia knew. The girl pulled her hand back in a jerk and screamed.

"Its her! Thats the dog girl!" Tishia shook her hand and wiped it off as if Kyella had some contagious disease on her hands. The rest looked shocked for a second then ran after her. She jumped as high as she could to a branch near the very top of the tree that was behind her and took off, bouncing on top of the trees just as she had so many times seen her father do. She left them in the dust. When she returned home she found that Taro had fallen asleep next to the pups and Inuyasha hadn't come back yet. On any other night she would have gone out to find him and see what he was doing but this night she wanted lay down, say prayers of thanks that she didn't get beat half to death, and mostly sleep. Which is what she did...

Okay, yea, I had a whle bunch more written but when I looked over the page it was WAY too long. So, here this is. Please comment!

Click this button

V


	5. Chapter 4

Oh my, chibi, your like, the only one who commented!AHHH! If I don't get somebody else to comment then the story will go down the drain! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I AM THAT HORRIBLE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! well, heres the next sucky chapter:

"MY BACKPACK!" Kyella sat up. She had left her backpack outside. She stopped, listened. It was raining! A clap of thunder boomed through the early morning and she heard the twins cries. She got up and stepped over Taro, while glancing inside Inuyashas room, knowing he wasn't there but just to see if she were wrong. She was right and kept moving. Walking into a candle lit room she saw Nasha and Toshi clinging to their dad.

"Kyella" He said, seeing her standing there.

"Dad, I-"

"We need to talk for a minute-"Kyella was in too much of a hurry to care about anything else...

"Have you seen my backpack?"

"No, why?"

"I think I left it outside and its raining and I have all my books in it and if I don't go and get it it will soak through and everything will get ruined and I have no way to fix them if they do get ruined because we don't have any electricity or anything like that and-" She was going about a mile a minute when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Slow down! Fine, go get it! But I don't see how it will change anything, its been storming all night. Get back here as fast as you can though, we have to talk" A bolt of lightning followed by another clap of thunder made the twins flinch and hold onto Inuyasha tighter. Kyella nodded.

"I'll be back in less than ten minutes" She smiled and ran out. The rain was stopping but she could smell much more on the way though. Maybe not today, but tonight it would all come back down. And she couldn't risk leaving her backpack out through another storm.

_What could chichi possible have to talk to me about? I didn't do anything bad, atleast, nothing he knows of. KUSO! I know what it is, it has to be about Sesshomaru. He's going to warn me that if he ever came by to stay in the house and not to talk_._ He always does this when he comes around!_

She knew now, that had happened 3 times in the past. Once right after the spell had been cast, a second time about 4 months later and then the third time on Kyella's 13th birthday. Of course, it was not planned, the great Lord of the Western Lands wouldn't crash an invisible party. Instead he had wanted something, but Kyella didn't know what due to her fathers sudden urge to no longer allow the kids to associate themselves with any kind of youkai whatsoever(which is still a wonder to anyone..) She also made a mental note to not get on her fathers bad side, again. He always got so pushy when his brother came around even though they were no longer fueding over swords because, duh, there was no sword to fight over(I know you have this question: WHAT? If Inuyasha lost his sword shouldn't he be all grr-ified? and the answer is..you'll find out later...)

Her thoughts were interuppted when she saw the glow of the neon outlining which bordered her bookbag, she was relieved. It was under a tree and for the most part very dry. But when she picked it up, something flew out, or jumped out for that matter. When Kyella saw what it was her face lit up.

"Puppy!" She knelt down and rubbed the top of the small dogs head. She remembered when she was little and in modern Japan, she had walked by the petstore numerous times and had begged her parents for a puppy everyday even though their final answer was no. The puppy she saw now was black but if you bent back far enough into the sun you could see it shine a dark blue. It stood back from her and growled.

"No no, see, we aren't so different" She was talking about her now black ears, and sharp claws, and sparling white fangs. The animal stared at the similarities and compared. Kyella saw it looked frightened so she reasurred it with: "I won't hurt you puppy" Within a second she was no longer looking at a small dark animal, but a long black haired, pointy eared, golden eyed, inu youkai. He was wearing a dark blue robe with no sleeves and two swords(ha ha, sound like someone we all know? err, mix, you'll find out later, yes, everythings later..)

"I beg your pardon, I am not a mere puppy as you say." He said in a dark and deep voice, but with still youngness in his age. Kyella though him to not be much older than herself. He said under his breath "I just haven't mastered size"(weird, I know, still, find out later) Kyella, shocked, backed up against the tree. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. He came closer. "No need to be scared. We are not so different as you said. You are hanyou yes?"

"Y-y-yes, I-I- mean no, mostly, partly, half. I-I am one fourth demon" She studdered. He went on questioning her..

"Do you know of a way out of this very strange barrier?"

"We-"

"How big is it?"

"I-"

"Is it just humans or other hanyous which live here?"

"Jus-" He wouldn't let her finish, the questions must not have been ment for her to answer.

"Do you have any knowledge of who is responsible for this?" The question she knew was to come up. She hesitated for a second. It had happened so many times before, that she forgot even what those other boys looked like. For as soon as she answered them, the wandering youkai/human would draw his sword/weapon and attempt to kill her. But Inuyasha would always show up right on cue(or is it que? or something like that...) and kill what ever the threat was. (Which is why the rule _Never speak to youkai_ was put into play.) She secretly loathed Inuyasha for that, never letting her fight her own battles and when she did get beat up on she was the one who got in trouble for not defending herself, as if she knew how.

She sighed sorrowfully, Inuyasha had taught her some defense moves but nothing strong enough to kill a demon. That or she was doing it wrong. She forced herself to look at him and answered.

"Me" She lowered her eyes to the ground and studied an ant who was carrying food back to his family probably. Her ear twitched toward the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She heard him say through his teeth:

"Don't move" She tightend her eyes and stood perfectly still, knowing she was no match for a full blood youkai. She waited, waited until she heard the sword being put back into its place. She opened and eye and saw a few bones of whatever it was sticking out of the grond in front of her and a pool of sticky black tar. In front of that was standing the boy, with a confused look on his face.

"Shojo, may I ask what is wrong?" She stood up straight

"Nani?"

"You seemed confused. Is there anything I may assist you with?"

"You are different" She said to herself

"How so?" He heard her

"The way you treat me. I thought for sure you were going to kill me."

He laughed, which also caught Kyella off guard, there was much she had to learn about youkai."Kill you?"

"Yes I don't understand, you are nothing like a youkai should be. My otosan says" she stopped "Otosan...OH NO!" Her eyes widend, she was supposed to be home by now! She bent down and hurredly put her supplies back into her bag which had fallen out earlier.

"Nani? What about your father?" He tried to think of anything to help but couldn't. She got up and rushed off but stopped when he touched her shoulder.

"Shojo, may I know your name?" She answered him quickly,

"Kyella" And left the very awkward boy standing there alone

She turned around and practially flew back home. She thought as she bounced from tree to tree. _Oh great, how many rules broken so far? Lets see, stay away from youkai, never talk to them never tell them your name, be home when you say your going to be home, obey all rules,...okay...that doesn't seem so bad, does it? _ Oh yea baby. She could get away with that, couldn't she? Err...I personaly think it could happen! Don't you?

"Come on, wheres daddys big boy? Just say it, you say everything else" Kyella came out of the woods and saw Inuyasha trying to teach the twins how to talk. They all knew they were behind on speech but without Kagome there to teach them it was almost impossible. "Just say what you want and you get it" Inuyasha desperatly tried to get his youngest son to talk. Nasha turned to Toshi and glared.

"Why don't you just say it already?"

"CUZ! He'll know I know how to talk!" These guys are awefully weird. I wonder what they'll be like when they grow up...

"Your going to have to talk sometime! I did it BIG brother, why don't you?" She sank her teeth into the cake Kyella had made a few days ago for them. It was almost all gone, but just enough left for Toshi if he could say it. He frowned and outstreched his pudgy arms and grabbed with his fingers.

"KEEKI! KEEKI!" Inuyasha smiled

"YES!" He gave the last bit to Toshi who dove for the cake and stuffed his face. Cute kid, wish he were my little brother, peice of strawberry cake and he's happy, oh yea!

"Chichi, Kyellas back" Taro said with a grin. She glared at him. _Stupid moron!_ But instead of acting apon him she moved to the right of her father, down wind. And shes lucky that there was a faint breeze or else she'd be in even more trouble. But she hoped to high heaven he couldn't catch the scent she was flooded with.

"Okaeri, what took you?" She hesisted on answering. Lying was one thing her father DID NOT tolerate but still she wondered if he would ever find out. She didn't answer but instead changed the subject.

"See chichi? My backpack didn't get wet at all" She weakly smiled and held up a fairly dry bag. At the sudden change of subject Inuyasha, well, he looked like this: . Instead of nagging the girl about where she had been he didn't answer her but changed the subject once again...(weird family..)

"I'm sure you noticed the scent of.." Inuyasha saounded as if he were reading from a piece of paper, which sounded so corney that Kyella sort of tuned him out and added some uh-huhs and um-hmms while nodding her head with whatever he said. But before he finished she looked past him and sitting up in a tree behind their koya. She watched him. Was he crazy? He was just sitting there watching her! Watching her and her family!

"Um, otosan, I gotta go change my clothes"She stammered picking up her backpack and praying that Inuyasha wouldn't watch her go into the house. Which he didn't, thankfully, instead he went on with calling Taro over and helping clean up the mess he and the twins had made earlier that day. Kyella walked over to the boy, she locked eyes with him but there was apsolutly no emotion on his face as she had seen on him before. As she walked over she stepped on something. She looked down and saw that it was the cd player Sota had sent them. Stupid Taro leaving things all over the place. She picked it up and stuffed it in the pocket of her hoodie, and continued walking, until she finally go there.

"What do you think your doing?" She said, rather harshly, he only looked at her. "Well?" He smiled a bit and jumped down so he was level.

"My mahou Kyella, grandaughter of Inutaisho, I have a secret for you" She blinked, what?

"Nani, a secret?" He nodded, and she heard Inuyasha and the twins and Taro, "No, not here. You have to get out of veiwing range!"Without thinking she grabbed his hand and pulled him into their home, away from Inuyashas eyes. "Okay who are you, how did you know who I'm related to and what is the secret, and for the sake of all that is good, tell me, why are you so weird?" She practicaly through herself at him and he stood there watching her.

"I shall tell you when the time is right. But I can tell you the secret" He was cut short by Inuyasha's shouts.

"_KYELLA! I NEED YOU NOW!"_ Kyella bit her bottom lip. What could he possibly need? She looked at the boy.

"Stay here" She said before dissapearing through the back door and going through the house. She ran to the front door and yelled out.

"I'll be there in a minute!" And ran back to the youkai. "You have to tell me, what is it?"

"Not now"

"What?"

"Your father needs you an-"

"He can wait, whats the secret?"

_"KYELLA!"_

"AGH!" She ran through the house once more "WHAT!

"I need you out here!"

"WHY? CAN'T HANDLE TWO LITTLE KIDS BY YOURSELF?"

"Ugh! I've had it!" Inuyasha got up and pulled the two pups off of eachother. They had gotten on eachothers nerves(and poor Inuyashas) and started to fight, getting eachother dirty and kicking things all over the place. Taro tried to help but last time he interfiered with them things turned out bad.(really bad) So the only ones who cuold really do anything with the twins were Inuyasha and Kyella. And everyone had to admit, they were a handful.

By now, both toddlers were crying. Inuyasha picked up Nasha and Toshi. Taro automaticaly started cleaning up. Inuyasha walked fast up to the house with the two screaming kids in his arms. Kyella blocked the entrance into the house and hated every minute of it. If Inuyasha walked into the house, he'd see the boy, and that would be very, very, very, bad. Inuyasha put the twins down who had quieted and sat down where they were put and watched.

"Kyella, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, just, don't go in there"

"Why not?"

"Just Because!" Inuyasha pushed her away, he didn't have time for this.

"You two, get in there, Kyella, you too."

"Chichi no! Please!" But it was too late, the twins had already obediently walked inside and Inuyasha shoved Kyella in. Amazingly the house didn't smell like youkai, not at all, come to think of it, neither did she. She glanced into the back room and he was gone! Partly relieved, she sighed, only to be interupted by Inuyashas yells.

Taro finished picking up the toys and trash and was carrying them up to the house when he heard Inuyasha yelling at Kyella. Thankful he wasn't the one being yelled at he waited until it got quiet to walk in. When he did go he found that everything was quite peaceful, erm, for the most part. Inuyasha was sitting back to the wall with Nasha sitting on his lap, she was sucking her thumb and rubbing her watery eyes. Toshi was in the back room playing with his trucks and Kyella, now in a baby blue kimono with sparkling blue stars on the shoulders surrounded by dark blue swirls and tan sandels, was reading a book.

But it wasn't all smiles. Toshi was crashing the trucks in anger and Kyella was breathing harshly. Nasha was crying and Inuyasha looked pissed. But atleast nobody was screaming anymore. He sat down next to his sister and rested his head on her shoulder, and read along with her. And this all seemed to happen before noon.

HA HA! I have finished this chapter! The ending of its crappy but oh well, questions which are to be answered in the next chapter(s)

Who is the boy?

Whats the secret?

When are we to see Sesshy and Rin?( I ask myself and honestly don't know..)

What CD is in the cd player?(what type of music do you think is Kyellas theme?)

Will Kyella ever eat meat?(remember last chapter? well, Taro lies like a dead girl, Kyella has never eaten meat)

Why is this family so dis-functional?(WHY I ASK?)

Why hasn't Inuyasha gone all demoney since he doesn't have Tetsusiaga?(I knwo something you don't know.. )

PLEASE COMMENT! and you shall recieve a cookie!shoves cookie down your throat


	6. Chapter 5

"Well good morning sunshine" Kyella rolled over and the sun shone in her face. Ugh, I hate when that happens...o.O

"Unnng. What?" She looked around. Miroku...? "Woa, how did I get out here?"

"You came out last night. Just HAD to talk to Shippo." She sat up.

"What? Wait, when did you guys get here?" She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember, but nothing came to mind.

"They got here two days ago Kay" Taro said "You were right there." She turned to him. Wait, where did he come from?

"Ow" She rubbed her head. "Slow down. I'm still half asleep" She pulled the top part of the sleeping bag off of her and sat back into the shade. And just now noticed who was there. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Taro, Shippo, Sango and Mirokus little girl and the twins. They were eating and the pups were sitting quietly sucking their thumbs...She tried hard to remember anything that they were saying, but she just couldn't.

Toshi pulled his thumb out of his mouth "Kyella look sick"

"Ahh! Okay, what is happening?" THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO TALK YET!(even I'm confused..)

"You do look sick" Inuyasha leaned over and felt her forehead "You feelin okay?" oO

"Oh, I-uh don't know." She crawled over to Shippo(19 years of age)(A/N:Wow, my desciption of him got deleted in the first chapter, I just noticed that...)"Shippo, what did I talk to you about last night? And how did I end up sleeping out here?" She honestly couldn't remember anything but...the boy.

"You wanted to talk about alot of things. And you insisted on sleeping outside." He went back to eating.

"ANything in particular?"

"Not that I know of" She waited a few seconds. Sango was busy carring for her baby, Taro was eating, the twins were just sitting there staring off into space and Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were staring at her.

"Now I remember!" She really didn't. But she just said she did so they would stop staring at her and so she could go and put things together, or at least try. Even so, everyone did give her funny looks. "Err, just tired is all. Say, I'm gonna go walk...over there"

_I just don't get it! One minute I'm talking to that boy, the next I'm waking up._ Kyella remembered everything that had happened that night. which wasn't much. She was sitting in a tree, watching the night go by when she shes him. She asked him what his name was but he didn't answer. All he kept on saying was 'Next time we meet, you'll get your secret' It was so weird. Maybe it was just a dream? Perhaps, perhaps not.

She decided maybe to wait and watch but then gave up on that idea. Everytime in the past when they had met...he liked to surprise her. She was just going to have to wait until she was doing something important to see him again.

"Mahou?" She spun around. There he was again.

"You" She said softly, then hardend and got mad "YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Excuse me?"

"One minute I'm talking to you, the next, poof! Your gone and I'm waking up talking like an idiot in front of my family!"

"I apologize. I had no clue my magic would have that significant amount of effect on you"

"Magic?" She stopped.

"Hai, magic. I am a yusuke."

"Ghost helper" She said to herself "Your not from around here are you?"

"No, I am from a place called Yukimura Zojou. Far from here" He paused "Its the accent, isnt it?"

"Huh?"

"You have a strange accent. As do I, was that what gave me away? I'm not from here"

"No, its just that, most people around here know of the strange barrier, and not everybody is a ghost helper. What kind of magic is it anyway?"

"Kyella, I was trying to make a spell powerful enough to reach my servants. But I must have gotten the ingrediants wrong. Gomenasai. At least a month of your life has been taken away. You were and still are the same girl, but you do not remember."

"Is there anyway I can get it back?"

"Yes, but later. I must tell you the secret, now" She stared at the odd boy. Why did he always change the subject? He said he was from far away and acted like it as well. She patiently waited for him to go on. "I was sent to help you. You and your family. But that was before I had many problems. So in return for my help, I ask yours.. You see" He paused "This is very difficult to explain. So I will start at the beginning" He moved and sat down at the bottom of the tree and motioned her to join him. She did and sat next to him.

"Where I come from there is no leader, no king, no lords. Everybody listens to each other and rarely there is conflict. I had never known that my parents were from the outside world and they never told me about how horrible things were beyond the clouds. I never knew of violence or death until an evil man came. His servants called him Ikazuchi, Lord Ikazuchi. He claimed to be the lost lord of Yukimura Zojou and my people believed him."

"Thats not true?"

"Iie, its not. As I said before, our lands never had any ruler of any kind. He had said that somewhere in ancient texts it had said that we followed his grandfather until one of someone from the outside world stepped in and killed him."

"But, if thats not true, why did they believe him?"

"They had no choice. His daughter, Tenshia, was a mind reader, a telepath. Ikazuchi killed anyone who thought any kind of negative thought about him."

"Thats horrible!"

"But it gets worse. He made all of the young male youkai train for his army and only let the strongest and smartest live. Tenshia also had say in who lived and who died."

"Why didn't anyone stop them?"

"He had armies that swept from north to south and believers who followed his every command. When time came that he prepared to attack all of the western lands and take them in as his own, he disapeared. Murdered by his own daughter."

"She killed him?"

"Hai, tore him apart piece by piece. Saw it with my own eyes. But nobody else did, she lied and said one of the servants had killed him."

"Why would she ever thing of killing her own father! I mean, mine gets annoying bu-"

"She didn't care. She has a temper problem and magic much higher than anyone I know of. She easily murdered her father for one of the stupidest reasons ever. He wanted her to be married before the wars began but she claimed she needed no man. I, for one, thought she was way too young to be married."

"How old IS this girl?"

"Same age as myself, 15"(err, something like that. I know youkai age differently but of well. I'm going with this..I'm not so good with numbers...)

"I can't imagine.."

"Theres more. After she had killed her father she cancled all plans for the attack and told the armies to fall back and go home. Seems she wanted to reign over what she already had. And attack later, she has no warring skills whatsoever and will except no help."

"What do you need my help with?"

"I haven't yet gotten the skills needed to defeat her. But I must save my sister. After her father died she grew bored, and decided to take one of the village girls to be her best friend. She chose my little sister and I know that she is miserable within Tenshia's presence. When I heard...well, the secret, and learned more about your families past, I knew you were the one I needed most. Surely, I thought, this mahou had been highly trained in comabat an-"

"Not really" She moved her eyes from him and studied a very interesting pile of twigs.

"Pardon? Mahou, did you say your father has not trained you? Not taught you the ways of-"

"I said no!" She stood up "He tried, but-but I couldn't ever get it. After awhile I just gave up and so did he." She threw her arms up and in one motion spun around and crossed them, refusing to look at the boy. He stood up and calmly walked over to her.

"Mahou-"

"Shut up! And stop calling me that! Theres nothing magical about me"

"Shojo, I did not know this subject was hard for you to handle, perhaps another tim-"

"No, now. Tell me, what is this secret and what the hell is your name!"

"Onegai, listen to me. Be patient Mahou, I-" She turned to him

"Look here ghost boy! I have been waiting TOO FUCKING LONG for you to answer my questions! Oh! I've never been so mad in my life!"

"Shizuka. Hush, I know how angry you must feel but I have to wait for the right time to-"

"Don't tell me to quiet down! Your not my father!"

"Mahou, I never said I was your oto-san. Gomensai, forgive me." _ Kuso! Why aren't I stopping? Baka baka baka! Shut up Kyella before you get yourself in trouble! Or worse!_ Kyella tried to convince herself to stop but her body went against her wishes. Before she knew it she was backhanding the poor youkai sending a gigantic red mark on his cheek.

"Your so niaive! GET ON WITH IT OR GET LOST!" The boy jerked himself over to her and grabbed hold of her arms. He didn't yell but almost spoke through clentched teeth, Kyella didn't back down but bravely (and a tad stupidly) stood her ground.

"Don't you want to leave this place? Do you ever want to be free again!" Kyella just nodded, but focused more on the firm, yet gentle grip on her arms. "I know how to set you free Kyella." His face reminded her of an abused puppy, his eyes sparkled with hope she would understand, pleading she would help.

"How?" She coughed, not realizing her voice had somehow dissapeared.

"You know how Kyella. Have you ever tried to go through the barrier? Once since you've gotten here?" His eyes never changing, searching her face for an answer. He slowly loosend his grip and let his hands fall as she answered.

"Never. Father always said never to touch it, or it would hurt us" He tilted his head down and smiled, laughed a bit at her responce.

"Don't you know you're never supposed to say never?" He looked up at her and she couldn't help but smiling at his face. An oversized grin with an oversized fang sticking out the side. He cocked his head to the side and turned around. "Come, let me show you" He laughed, extending his arm back motioning her to follow. She walked next to him and started giggling.

"I don't know why...why I'm laughing..." She covered her mouth but as soon as it got quiet she started again. He looked at her with an all knowing face which made the two of them crack up even harder. "I mean, I just learned the greatest news of my life but I lost the last month somewhere in my head and we were fighting...and...and...giggles!"(A/N:I oringinally had Bahahahahahaha. Like the new thing? OF COURSE YOU DO! LIKE IT: D)

"Well, I guess I know how to make this one happy, eh?" The boy couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm not happy, not yet" She said through a grin "I still need to know your name." They calmed down a bit and kept walking towards the edge of the barrier. He kept his eyes to his destination but answered her.

"Kodoku" She didn't say anything back and neither did he. They stopped at the thin blue glowing wall.

"Your saying all I have to do is touch it?"

"Not only that" he answered, taking her left hand "We both have to. And you have to believe you can get through."

"So, anyone can get through it? All this TIME?"

"Iie mahou. Only you and I, and perhaps another family member may pass through. You have the spirit of a miko, the blood of a demon, and my magic, faith, and demon blood as well." He put up his left hand and readied it only a few inches away from the wall. She followed with her right hand and they both began to move slowly through the barrier.

"Oh, Kodoku, its working!" She smiled, taking her first step toward the almost clear barrier wall she was through and so was he. She was finaly free, or, so she thought. For someone named Inuyasha would have to know sooner or later of her discovery...but, thats another story ; )

Mua! Cruddy ending..


End file.
